The Secret Life
by shakranon
Summary: Chang and Balalaika have been targeted for assassination. Rock reveals some information about himself that endangers the entire lagoon crew. Now Dutch has too make a big decision that will impact the entire city of Roanapur.


This story was written as something to keep my mind working on writing while I was having troubles, so as of the time of writing this there isn't any plan to really continue this story. This doesn't mean I wont randomly work on it, but its not likely. However I do sort of have a story line set up so if you want it to continue go to my profile and vote in the polls, also review and tell me what you think of the chapter.

Update 10/04/10 6:45pm central time: People complained about my many grammatical errors so I went and fixed some of them or at least I think I did.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Lagoon

The sun was setting and the streets were starting to empty of the daytime folk, but were starting to fill with the much more rowdy night life. A red GTO was making its way up the road towards a building with a sign that read "The Yellow Flag". The GTO stopped outside the bar and four people stepped out of it. Revy turned to Dutch, "You said the drinks were on you right?"

"Yes, it is my obligation as your employer to alleviate any discomforts attained from our jobs."

They group of four stepped through the door and took in the scenery. The bar was dimly lit and every table had at least one gun per person sitting on it. They walked up to the counter and sat down, Revy spoke up first, "Hey Bao bring out some bacardi quickly."

Bao looked over to her, "Revy, did you bring some assholes back here with you, I'd like to know in advance when my bar is going to be blown up?" he brought a bottle of bacardi over to revy.

Revy got an exasperated look on her face"No, why the fuck are you always so suspicious of us causing problems for you when we come here. It's not like it's our fault it's just coincidence?"

"How the hell can you say that. Every time there's trouble in Roanapur and you walk in my bar it gets destroyed."

Rock looked up at his comment, "Wait, is there some sort of trouble happening here right now?"

Bao looked over to him, "You mean you guys didn't know, some fuckers tried to put a bullet through both Balalaika and Chang. Damn tho-"

"Are you shitting us?"Revy said looking both shocked and amused at the information.

"No, it's true, three bullets to each of them. What shocks me though is how they missed all three shots on both targets. I mean really you don't send amateurs against both Hotel Moscow and the Triad."

"I agree do you know if any messages were received by either of them? I'm wondering if someone is trying to threaten them." Dutch speaking up now, took a drink from his beer. "This does explain why there are less people around outside."

"Exactly no one wants to get caught in the firefight that's bound to happen once Balalaika and Chang find this group." Bao looked up as the door opened.

"Where were the bullets placed and did they find them buried in the wall?" Rock spoke in a very cold voice.

Bao looked over to him, "Same for both Chang and Balalaika, one at the left eye, one at the right eye, and one at the forehead. The bullets also disintegrated after getting buried into the wall."

Rock looked up at the ceiling and put his hand over his eyes and whispered something to quiet for anyone to understand.

Revy was looking at Rock trying to hear what he said when he looked down and uncovered his eyes. What she saw unnerved her when she looked into his eyes she felt like she saw what death truly was and it was looking right into her own eyes. At least that's what she thought she saw it was so brief of an expression that she wondered if she had really seen it, or if her alcohol was affecting her already.

Dutch had watched his movements, "Rock do you know something else about this event?"

Rock picked up his beer and took a big gulp, "No, I don't know anything about it, but it is strange. They have bullets that disintegrate so they can't be tracked. Neither Hotel Moscow or the Triad, which are both very large groups, noticed the assassins before or after the shooting. Also they got into Roanapur without getting noticed. These facts prove that these men are not amateurs in any sense of the word. These men want to put both groups into a sort of red alert mode. For what reason though I have no idea."

A man in a black trench coat and top hat stepped up to the bar, "Hey there, can I get a vesper martini."

Bao made the drink and handed it off to the man. The man paid for the drink and sat down next to Revy, "Hey there cutie heard any good rumors today?"

Revy was still looking at Rock trying to figure out what she had seen. She did notice that when the man talked Rock had severely tensed up, cracking the glass he was holding, and slowly looked up at the man.

Revy turned to the man and gave him a quick once over. He had green eyes and shoulder length gray hair. He also had a scar running down his right cheek. His trench coat was open so she could see the two holsters sticking out between his arms. He wore an open gray button up shirt over a black muscle shirt with a picture of the grim reaper hunched over, leaning on his scythe, and surrounded in gray wisps of smoke. He wore two belts cocked at opposing angles, both had loops in them for ammo which were filled with a kind she wasn't familiar with. He also wore a pair of jeans over a pair of steel toe boots with three small metal spikes sticking out of the front.

Revy sighed and shook her head, "Now why the fuck would you think that?" her left hand moved a little closer to her gun. The man burst out laughing, and when his head tilted up she noticed a tattoo on his neck that was being hidden by the collar of his trench coat. It looked like a Scythe with two hand guns crossed over it.

"Hey, there's no need to get so feisty. It was just a simple question and besides who doesn't like to get complimented on their looks."

Rock stood up and turned away from the man, "Bathroom." and walked off.

Revy turned and made a shooing motion with her hand at him, "Have fun Rock." She turned back to the man and noticed his eyes were narrowed and focused on rocks back. The man quickly stepped around Revy and made to move towards the bathroom. Before he could move past revy he found one of her cutlasses pressed against his neck.

"What do you think your doing wench?" The man had let all playfulness fall from his character, and his voice now sounded cold as ice. He had drawn both of his weapons now, they were both modified HK MK.23s. They had an extended barrel with a small mount on top for attachments. They both had extended clips. The slides were finished in chrome and the body was black. The slides had crossed scythes with the words "Shinigami Akutenshi" engraved after them. The grips were green jade smoothed down with diamond shaped blue sapphires impressed in the center of the jade.

Revy watched as a few more guys all wearing similar outfits stand up from a table and made moves for their own weapons. "Wow what a mood swing but I think you should answer that very same question first fuck face."

People had begun to leave the bar behind seeing as how Revy pulled a gun on someone. Bao, already making a grab for his rifle, took this moment to speak up, "See Revy like I said when trouble appears in Roanapur it finds its way to my bar when your here."

Revy let out a sigh but didn't take her eyes of her opponent. Just then the men who had stood up all relaxed and walked out of the bar. That was when she made her mistake she had taken her eyes off him and had watched the men leave. She suddenly felt a heavy push on her arms and a very heavy and pointy kick to her stomach. As she fell to the ground she tried to fire off a few shots into the mans back as he moved towards the bathroom. She noticed that Dutch had been disarmed and his hand was bleeding, his magnum sitting a few feet away from him.

Revy stood up clutching her stomach and ran towards the bathroom. When she reached the door she heard rock yell no, only it wasn't in fear it was in anger. This made her hesitate and then she heard something that made her blood run cold.

Rock had spoken in a hard and cold voice, "You guys weren't supposed to come here."

The other man spoke now, "We were on orders to fix the problems that had arrived in our organization."

"But why did they lead you here? How could they have put you here of all places and put you against the two strongest powers of Roanapur." Rocks voice sounded like one more of resigned defeat than anything else.

The she heard a loud crack of metal against bone, and then the voice of the other man, "I'm sorry that I have to resort to such methods." At that moment she decided to break down the door and enter. As she brought her foot down on the door she heard the sound of breaking glass, then the door went flying into the room knocking into the man and sending him flying through the window. She looked around and saw that rock was still in the room and the back of his head was bleeding.

She ran over to the window and looked out at the group of men now pulling out their own weapons and taking aim at the walls. She quickly turned grabbed rock by the shirt and dragged him from the room as the men unloaded their clips through the wall.

Revy tore into the main room and dragged rock up to Dutch, "Dutch, Benny we need to get in the fucking car and get the fuck to the office fast before we get ripped to shreds." Dutch nodded. He could see that Revy was shaken up by something and it took a lot to do that. He picked rock up and ran for the car, Revy in front cutlasses out and ready, and followed by Benny.

Benny started the car and Dutch threw Rock into the back seat. Revy got in the back next to rock and Dutch sat in the passenger seat. The car sped onto the main road followed by two black Mercedes-Benz C-Class. Dutch pulled out his magnum and started firing into the driver seat of one of the Benz.

Revy opened up the custom sun roof and pulled herself up and began to fire into the the other Benz. Both cars swerved out of the line of fire and started to accelerate up closer to the GTO. The windows of the two Benz opened and people leaned out and began to fire at Revy and Dutch. The bullets sparked on the trunk and crashed through the rear window.

"Dammit." Benny cursed as his rear view mirror shattered, "There was brand new equipment in the trunk."

Both Revy and Dutch ducked back into the GTO and reloaded. Revy pulled herself back out and fired into one of the Benz. She got a few lucky shots and watched as the Benz started spewing out smoke and began to slow down.

Revy ducked back into the car as more shots were fired towards her. Dutch leaned out again, while they were distracted with firing at Revy and fired a couple more shots into the remaining Benz. One of the tires popped and the car swerved and slowed down. The GTO pulled away from the cars and got to the office with out being followed by anyone else.

They brought Rock in and dropped him on the couch. Then they all plopped down into the chairs that were present in the office. Dutch looked over at Revy and saw that she still had a look of confusion and suspicion directed towards Rock.

"Revy what's bothering you, did you and Rock get in a fight?"

Revy looked over at Dutch and shook her head, "No its that fucker that went after Rock. Those two had a conversation in the bathroom." She then began to retell the events that happened at the bathroom.

Dutch listened to her and when she finished he lit up a cigarette and sat there thinking. "This could become very problematic for the company. I'll try to figure something out by tomorrow." He walked off into one of the rooms and disappeared inside.

Benny had already went into his own room, leaving just Rock and Revy in the main room. Revy stared at Rock and took a long drag on her cigarette, "Rock what are you hiding in your past. I wonder if this has something to do with why you don't get along well with your family." Revy leaned back in the chair, smoking her cigarette, and watched Rock. She slowly fell asleep after a while thinking about how odd this night was.

Rock regained consciousness and looked around not expecting the familiarity of the Lagoon Office. He looked over at Revy who had fallen asleep in a chair and let out a small laugh. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it read 12:21. He still felt tired and so he just shifted himself so he was more comfortable and drifted back to sleep.

Morning came around and the office became a sudden blur of activity. Dutch had come out of his room and woke everybody up saying that he had made a decision and it affected every employee of the company. Once everyone was awake enough and was assembled in the main area Dutch began to talk, "Everyone in regards to the events of last night I have made a conclusion. As you all know Balalaika and Chang were attacked by a mysterious group. I suspect that the group responsible was the group that chased us from the yellow flag." Everyone nodded, "However something was brought to my attention last night by Revy. Rock unless you can give a good explanation for your conversation in the bathroom, I'm afraid I'm going to have to fire you to ensure that the rest of the lagoon company does not perish."

Revy was the first to speak, "What the fuck is wrong with you Dutch there's no way this guy could be a part of them. He can't bear to watch other people kill each other let alone him killing someone."

Benny made some comments similar to Revys but what Rock said made everything they said lose all meaning.

"I understand. To tell you the truth after I woke up in the middle of the night I had begun to think about whether or not I should resign myself from the Lagoon company. Now that you have brought this up I accept that I will be forced out of the company. One thing though is that I will resign. This will take most of the suspicion off of the company as whole and focus it more on me as an individual. I will clear out any of my stuff that I will need from my room."Rock spoke like a man that knew what he had done and had accepted that he would die for it.

Revy looked shocked, "You can't be fucking serious, there's no way." Then she saw his eyes and that felling from the bar came back to her that felling of death. She shuddered and spoke in a quiet and sort of broken voice, "You fucking can't be serious."

Benny sat there in silent shock and Dutch nodded his head. Rock walked to the phone and made a quick call. Then he walked into the room he had been using. He packed up the stuff he would need into a few bags and set them by the door as they were filled.

While he was sorting stuff he picked up the shirt Revy had gotten him so long ago. He let out a small chuckle and folded it up and set it down on the bed. He had just finished with his packing when the loud roar of an engine could be heard outside the building. He picked up his bags and stepped out of the room. He walked down the hall and into the office. He saw the man from the bar standing in the room waiting for him with a hand inside his coat.

The man walked up to Rock and put his free hand on Rock's shoulder. He then took the bags and walked out of the office and down to the street. Rock turned to the room and gave Dutch a salute, "Everything else in that room you can do whatever you want with."

Dutch nodded, "I'm sorry it had to end in this particular way."

Rock shook his head, "There's no need to apologize if I had been in your position I would have done the same." He walked over to Benny and gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Maybe I'll see you around on the internet somewhere, right SkullCrusherX." Benny looked up at him speechless, wondering how he had gotten a hold of his first hacking username.

Lastly he walked up to Revy. He put his hand on her shoulder and knelt down in front of her,"Revy?"

She looked up at him with a multitude of indistinguishable expressions on her face. "I'm sorry for this I know you trusted me a lot, you shared a lot of your own past with me and unfortunately most of what I shared with you was a lie."

Revy's face finally settled on one emotion and it was rage, she slowly moved her hand towards her cutlass and pulled it out. She pointed it at Rock, and whispered, "Get the fuck out of here bastard."

Rock stood but didn't remove his hand from her shoulder, "I'm sorry for all of this if I could have told you the truth without endangering you everyone here I would have."

Revy repeated her sentence louder than before and pushed his hand from her shoulder. Rock still hadn't moved though, this time she screamed it at him and began to wildly fire the gun in his direction. Rock had enough common sense to push the barrel away from himself before she started firing and quickly moved away from her and towards the door. Revy was still sitting there pulling the trigger, of the now empty gun, at the door where Rock was.

Rock looked at her sadly and spoke one last time, "I'm sorry, Revy." He then stepped out and shut the door. Revy threw her gun at the door as it closed on the one person she thought she had figured out. The gun hit the door with a loud bang and fell to the ground with a thump. Revy stood from the chair and walked to the room that rock had just been occupying. She saw the shirt she had given to him laying neatly folded up one the bed. She quickly picked it up and brought it to her own room.

She sat on her bed and unfolded the shirt on her lap. As the folds fell away they revealed a note in the center of it. The note was addressed to her from Rock and she was very tempted to rip it up and burn it but decided against it. She picked up the note and unfolded it. When the paper was fully spread out it revealed the soft and smooth manuscript of Rocks handwriting. She stared at the clean elegant writing and started to read it.

_Dear Revy_

_ I'm sorry you had to learn of all this in this particular manner. There is so much I want to tell you but I'm afraid that I can't as it would put the Lagoon company in worse danger than if I was just present there. However there is one thing I can and will tell you. Ever since that day when I was pronounced dead by the company you have threatened to kill me on multiple occasions but never followed though with it, I can't thank you enough for that. However somewhere along the line I began to feel that your threats were more of a way for you to fell more like your normal self around me. Also somewhere along the line from the moment on the docks when I joined the crew I started to develop close feelings to all the the members. My feelings for you, however, started to evolve from just the companionship of a shipmate. I believe that moment was that evening at the restaurant when you tried to put a bullet through my head. I could never truly tell how you felt about me, and so to make sure I didn't get my head shot off I kept my personal feelings out of our business relationship. If you haven't figured it out yet I'm saying that I love you. I love you Revy and nothing you do or try to do will ever change these feeling._

_Forever Yours_

_ Rock_

Revy read the last line three times and then everything truly sunk in, thoughts began to swirl around in her head. Memories of her time spent with Rock, all the shit she and him went through together, and most importantly the times where he had saved her from doing something incredibly stupid. Then she started to think about just how much he meant to her, and, now that he was gone, the hole that was left in her heart as well as the hole in the lagoon company. She started to think about the last thing she said and did to him and for the first time since she could remember, she cried.

Alright guys and girls that's my first chapter remember to go to my profile and vote in the polls, also review and tell me what you think of the chapter.


End file.
